It's All Fair Play
by sinner316
Summary: Part 10 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Things didn't end so well the last time we saw The Seelie Queen and her court. Sebastian and Clary travel to make it up to the Queen. Finally, the Queen can have her way with Clary while Sebastian watches. Please leave feedback, both positive and constructive. I own nothing! Happy reading!


Sebastian stroked his fingers in and out of his baby sister's cunt in a soothing rhythm, smiling as he watched her moan in pleasure. Getting her all warmed up was essential to his plan.

"Are you going to be a good little whore for your Queen, Clarissa," he asked using his thumb to press up against her clitoris. Clary gasped and shook her head yes, unable to make the verbal response reach her lips.

Sebastian slipped his fingers out of Clary's folds, to her disappointment, and turned to the Queen of the Seelie Court.

"I brought my sister here as a gift to you, my Lady. May this offering be one of good will from one Lord to his Queen," Sebastian bowed his head in the Queen's direction. "She's all your's my Lady," Sebastian said sidestepping so the Queen had an unobstructed view of Clary's naked form. The Queen took in Clary's naked, suspended body, vines wrapped around each limb, leaves and flowers decorating her young and beautiful body.

"I hope you will stay to watch the fun, my Dark Prince," she said while running her hands over the vines that kept Clary trapped within their grips.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, my Queen," Sebastian bowed his head and took a seat in the corner, eyes focused on the show about to begin.

The Queen bowed her head in return and turned her attention back to her newest toy. She ran her fingers through Clary's long, red locks feeling the softness of each strand. Living as long as the Queen had, colors had since faded in their relevance, but the brilliant hue of Clary's red hair had always fascinated the Queen.

"You are very beautiful, Clarissa Morgenstern," the Seelie Queen began, "and that is very high praise coming from a Seelie Queen." She cupped Clary's cheek running her smooth thumb across Clary's plush lips. She dragged her eyes from Clary's lips to lock with dilated, green eyes. The Queen smiled a playful smile and turned Clary's head towards hers.

"We are going to get to know each other very well, young Clarissa," she said trailing her hand down her neck at a sensual pace causing Clary's skin to prickle with anticipation.

"I want to know what you feel like," she said wrapping her hand around Clary's right breast, massaging the mound mindlessly while watching Clary's body come alive with arousal. She let her thumb wash over the pert nipple in the middle and watched mesmerized as it peaked to a high point atop her milky white breast.

She continued her path done Clary's warming skin and stopped just as she got to her navel, "I want to know what you taste like, " she breathed as she brought her tongue down to her navel and dipped her tongue sending licks of pleasure straight down to Clary's groin. Clary tried to wiggle away from the tantalizing taught of the Queen, but the vines kept her trapped at the Queen's mercy.

Chuckling to herself, the Queen watched as Clary struggled against her earth made bonds. The Queen stilled Clary's movement with her hand pressed firmly against her abdomen and began a sensual circling motion, rubbing Clary into a hazy daze. While Sebastian's hands were rough and masculine, the Queen's hands were smooth and feminine, but Clary knew they held immense power. Being touched by a woman felt different than the attentions from a man. Somehow it made her feel more feminie, more fragile.

The Queen continued her gentle massaging of Clary's abdomen admiring the youthful glow of her skin and the silky smooth touch of her hand on her soft skin. Not unexpectantly, the Queen felt the brush of soft curls graze against her hand and looked down and saw Clary's fiery, red bush setting atop her sacred mound shining against her pale skin of her thighs. The Queen licked her lips in anticipation.

"I want to know your deepest secrets," she whispered running her fingers through Clary's pubic curls. She let her hand slide around Clary's mound and caress the pink lips guarding Clary's secret entrance. Clary moaned out loud and felt a shiver of pleasure run through her. The Queen let two of her fingers slide easily through the thin brush of hair, the wetness from Clary's juices aiding in her smooth entrance.

Clary and the Queen moaned in unison. The Queen felt the squeeze of Clary's vaginal muscles around her fingers and felt her own wetness escape her wet core. She slid her fingers in and out of Clary's pink, glistening folds increasing the rate as her own climax started building.

Clary was breathing hard now. She raised her head to watch the Queen stroke her fingers in and out of her hot cunt. She looked at the Queen with her sex dazed eyes and smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth. The Queen changed the angle of her fingers both hitting that special place within Clary's vagina and her clitoris at the same time. Throwing her head back and gasping in pure ecstasy, Clary's bound, outstretched hand found the Queen's own breast gripping it hard in her small hand as the Queen's pumping heightened her own arousal.

The Queen's spare hand found its way atop Clary's hand atop her own breast and began helping her massage the breast the way she wanted it, but after awhile the contact wasn't enough. The Queen led Clary's hand down her abdomen and placed Clary's hand between her own legs. She placed Clary's hand under the dress made of leaves adorning the Queen's aged, yet youthful body and coaxed her to slide her fingers within her own channel.

Clary took up her new role in this game and stroked the Queen with her own fingers at the same pace the Queen was dismantling her with. Pretty soon it became an unspoken game of who could make the other one cum first, but no one was prepared for when both Queens, one of the Fair and one of Edom, came together. Both Queens glistening with sweat built up from their intense sexual game and both looked at each other and knew the night was no where near over.

The Seelie Queen raised her hands in the air and gave two claps signaling her maidens to come in to help their Queen for her next go around with the petite, red headed Queen. Two of her maidens began untangling Clary from her bonds and drag her sex-tired body across the king-sized bed that sat against the wall directly where she had been suspended in the air. The remaining two maidens busied themselves with disassembling their Queen's dress, allowing her naked body to put them all to shame.

The Queen stepped out of her dress and made her way to the bed where Clary's body lay sprawled out across the silk earth-green sheets, her hair brilliantly standing out in sun rays of red fire. The Queen crawled onto the bed and forced Clary's legs open exposing her used pink folds to her hungry eyes.

"Are you ready for round two, my pet?" the Queen asked and Clary answered by smiling and nodding her head. The Queen took this as her queue smashing her mouth into Clary's already wet mound. Clary immediately bucked her hips up thrusting her wet core further into the Queen's mouth allowing her thrusting tongue to hit that special spot once again taking Clary higher and higher into her arousal.

Clary ran her hands through the Seelie Queen's smooth, silky hair using her hold to press the Queen further and further into the space between her legs. The Queen smiled against Clary's pussy as it rained against her mouth. She lapped up every drop of cum that came pouring out once Clary reached her orgasm. She let her tongue sweep across Clary vaginal lips and give teasing licks and flicks against her clitoris. Clary was openly crying out in orgasm as the Queen sucked her dry through it.

The Queen snaked up Clary's trembling body and took Clary's mouth into her's. Clary instantly answered the kiss with her own enthusiastic tongue diving in and out of the Queen's lips, teasing her lips for entry and exploring every inch of her tongue.

The Queen brought her head down to Clary's breast and latched on to her nipple coaxing it into a hard, peaked point. Clary laid her head back down on the bed, her body too dazed by the ecstasy to hold up her own head. In the distance she saw her brother sitting in a chair stroking himself while watching them fool around in the bed. She smiled and ran her hands up and down the Queen's back in a sensual motion never taking her eyes off of her brother's.

Sebastian watched as Clary stroked the Queen's back while she sucked on Clary's pert breasts. He felt his eyes follow her hands as the moved to cup the perfectly shaped ass of the Seelie Queen. Clary massaged the Queen's ass cheeks in a slow manner until she gave it a firm slap. The Queen's bottom turned red under her slap and Sebastian's mouth began to water. He watched again as Clary gave the Queen another slap across the behind. The Queen let out a chuckle and kicked up the intensity of her licks and nips on Clary's breast.

Clary soothed the Queen's reddening ass and returned her attention back to her brother. She smiled as she began sliding her fingertips along the crevice of the Queen's ass, teasing her brother with the opening of the Queen's butthole. Clary separated the Queen's ass cheeks to allow Sebastian the pleasure of seeing her back entrance making him stiffen immediately.

Clary noticed the immediate standing attention she was receiving from her brother and immediately beckoned him with her eyes. Sebastian took that as his queue to join the women on the huge bed and crossed the distance between them in less then three paces, not having to strip because he and Clary had shown up purely naked to the Seelie Court.

Sebastian crawled up the bed and took his place behind the Queen and placed his hands against her ass. He massaged her firm globes enjoying the plush softeness of the mounds protecting her entrance from him. Using a finger, he slid into the Queen's behind smoothly and silently, watching as the Queen stiffened in pleasure. He stroked his finger in and out of her entrance adding a second finger so that she would be ready for him when it was time. The Queen bit down on Clary nipple as she felt the second finger invade her causing Clary to gasp in both pain and pleasure.

Sebastian slid his fingers out of the Queen when he thought she was ready for him and placed the tip of his penis against the opening of her butthole. The Queen released Clary's nipple long enough to look behind her and signal her permission for Sebastian to penetrate her. She then turned to Clary and took her mouth into her's.

In one thrust, Sebastian made the Queen take his whole girth, making the Queen moan against Clary's mouth. The Queen slumped against Clary's body and Sebastian rode her from behind, their skin slapping against each other the only sound in the room besides their carnal moans echoing in the room. Clary watched as her brother made the Queen squeal and cry out in ecstasy muffling each cry with her own mouth, swallowing her sounds.

Clary thrusted her tongue around the Queen's, savoring the taste of her own juices still lingering in the Queen's mouth. Clary could tell the Queen was close to orgasm, so she reached her hand between them and began working the Queen's pussy with her hand. Not wasting any time, Clary found the Queen's clitoris and began working at a hurried pace. Brother and sister dominated the Queen of the Fair as she came tumbling down in ecstasy, showering them with her own juices at the height of orgasm.

Once the Queen's senses came back to earth, she began to laugh, "That was some of the best fucking I have had this century, my loves, " she said as Sebastian slid out of her. The Queen slid off Clary and got off the bed turning back towards them with a toothy grin and said, "Now I want to watch a brother and sister fuck in my court."

Sebastian looked at Clary and smiled as he pounced on his baby sister making Clary squeal in delight.


End file.
